watch your mouth
by adventure prince
Summary: A follow up to pranks gone wrong were D'jok gets his warning contains spanking


A/N I do not own Galactik football.

"I can't believe were going to be late!" Micro-ice yelled as both he and D'jok ran to the training room.

"This is all your fault D'jok. If you hadn't spanked me then we wouldn't be running late." Micro-ice scowled.

"If you hadn't pulled those stupid pranks than I wouldn't have had to" D'jok gave micro-ice an extra swat.

Micro-ice yelped as his face flushed bright red "Your lucky no one was around to see that."

At the training room

"You boy's are late! And Micro-ice why is your face red?." Arch yelled at his strikers.

"First Mei comes in with green hair and now you have a red face." Arch let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright everyone in position. Clamp start up the program." The snow kids stepped onto the platform as the field block surrounded them.

"D'jok let's see how many goals you can do with your head." Arch voice

Projected from the air.

Ether D'jok missed or the ball was caught by the clone "Come on D'jok you can do better than that!." Arch's voice projected again.

"Maybe Arch you should just shut the hell up! and let me concentrate!." D'jok yelled.

The rest of the team stared at D'jok in shock. It took D'jok only a second to realize what he just said. "CLAMP SHUT DOWN THE PROGRAM!!!."

As the field turned heavenly white and fell apart the snow kids were met by a very angry arch.

Clamps hair had been blown to one side by the force of Arch's voice. "D'jok get over here now." Arch said in a cold voice.

"No way!. I want to live…what the! " D'jok was suddenly lifted of the ground and placed over Arch's shoulder.

"Put me down!." D'jok demanded. This was humiliating especially since it was in front of everyone.

Arch sat down and took D'jok over his lap. D'jok's face flushed a bright red.

"Arch you can't do this!." D'jok protested trying to break free.

"You know D'jok if you want to keep your pants up I suggest you keep still." Arch said raising his hand.

D'jok's blush deepened _"Theirs no way I'm gonna let the team see my underwear or my…_ ow!." D'jok was pulled out of his thoughts with a firm smack to his backside.

Arch raised his hand and brought it crashing down again and again. D'jok clenched his teeth and fist and held back his tears.

But D'jok didn't know that the punishment wouldn't stop until he did cry.

Arch knew that he wasn't getting through to D'jok so he stood him and started to undo his pants.

D'jok's face was now even redder than it was before _"if the team ever mention this a beat them black and blue." _D'jok thought as he was laid back over Arch's knee.

(Now let's see what the rest of the team is thinking)

(Micro-ice)

_serves him right for spanking me this morning now we both have the same point of view._

(Mei)

_I have to keep this a secret from the mom if she find out about this she'll think that it might be bad for my career to have a boyfriend that gets spanked by his coach and move me to another part of the planet for a better career._

(Rocket)

_This is no way for a captain to be punished. _

(Tia)

_Poor D'jok but this might improve his attitude towards other people. _

(Yuki)

_It's about time I wish I brought a camera it would make this the perfect revenge now who's the weakest link? Brat._

(Thran)

_Well at least Sined isn't on the team anymore he'd never let D'jok live it down._

(Ahito)

_Zzzzz_

"Alright D'jok tell me what you've learned?." Arch asked

"Not to backtalk." D'jok sobbed letting a few tears drop.

"Good lets make sure you remember.!" Arch growled gripping D'jok's boxers and pulling them down to his knees.

D'jok's face was now as red as his hair. _"This is humiliating this big boulder head is gonna pay" _

100 smacks later. (just kidding 20)

"Okay D'jok it's over you can get up now" Arch Said calmly pulling up D'jok's boxers and pants.

D'jok had tears rolling down his face as he pushed himself off Arch's lap "I hope you've learned your lesson because I wont regret to do this again."

(After training)

"Well we both wont be sitting down for a while hey buddy?" Micro-ice teased with a wide grin.

"You have no idea how embarrassing that was. To be spanked in front of the entire team!" D'jok scowled about to give Micro-ice another swat.

Micro-ice ran behind D'jok and gave him a swat on the backside. D'jok yelped in pain and his eyes started watering again.

"D'jok" Micro-ice said "What?" D'jok asked Micro-ice wrapped his arms around D'jok to comfort him.


End file.
